


【栎深/年深栎久】Return

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: And every little cloud,and every single star,reminds me of just how much I miss you.





	【栎深/年深栎久】Return

**Author's Note:**

> ABO + 有私设如山 + 现背  
> 42双O设定 但是注意还是42且有车  
> 隐喻52 54  
> 55没有出现但是个55后院起火的故事
> 
> OOC肯定有了  
> 自行避雷啦
> 
> —  
> 真人无关  
> 上升不可  
> —

「被留下的第5天」

舞蹈练习室角落

有两个人靠在一起

BOMBA还在练习室里响着

“深深，我记得你发情期快到了？”  
“嗯”  
毛巾遮挡下的声音闷闷的  
“抑制剂按时打了么？”  
管栎隔着毛巾揉了揉考拉柔软的发顶

“没 不想打”  
“深深…”  
“反正又没有Alpha在 没影响的”  
“深深...别赌气 身体要紧”  
“我没赌气”  
李振宁低头看着手机  
已经停在UNINE官博界面不知道多久了

屏幕上是一组双人合照  
明媚的阳光  
公园的座椅  
笑着的男孩  
像是青春的偶像剧  
巴黎的爱情故事

“你还不是一样”  
李振宁把手机按灭  
丢到一边  
“连着来多少天练习室了？一天都没休息过吧”  
“我只是想练舞而已”  
“你就嘴硬吧，我回来那天你眼睛都是肿的。练舞练肿的么？”  
管栎左肩一沉  
一个脑袋连着毛巾靠了上来  
带着隐隐的巧克力甜香

“你想他么？”  
“我…”“我想听实话”  
肩上的头动了动  
管栎脖子痒痒的  
像是睫毛轻轻扫过

“唉 我…当然想”  
管栎终是卸了力气  
整个人倒向左边  
两个人头靠着头  
像是在寒冬依偎取暖的小动物

BOMBA不知道循环了多少遍  
电量耗尽后只剩下一室冷清  
练习室的窗户不大  
隐隐的能看见一点月亮  
却又从哪里飘来一片云  
遮了个干净

夜 都睡着了

“哥 你和他做过么”  
李振宁的声音有些沙哑  
好像刚睡醒又好像哭过

管栎沉默了一阵  
握了握李振宁的手  
仿佛这能带给自己勇气  
“嗯 上次发情期的时候找他帮的忙”

“我也是”  
李振宁回握住管栎的手  
巧克力苦涩的香气在练习室里越来越浓  
“可是哥 我这次的发情期好像开始了”  
李振宁的声音带着哭腔

管栎听到心里一惊  
才发现李振宁的手比平时烫了许多  
赶忙把额头抵过去却发现他整个人都烧的通红  
“李深深！就跟你说了不要任性不要赌气你就是不听话”  
管栎既生气又自责  
自责刚刚沉浸在悲伤里竟然一点都没察觉

“现在怎么办？”  
管栎再怎么沉稳也不住慌了神  
“你有没有熟悉的Alpha朋友？…或者黑金队友？能来帮个忙？”  
“没有…施展在成都…嗯…师铭泽在上海…都不可能来的”  
“那我打120送你去医院，虽然紧急抑制剂强行压下去不好但也没…”  
管栎的话被一双柔软的嘴唇堵了回去  
他在一双水润的眼眸里看到了惊讶的自己

“哥…你能不能帮帮我…我…我不想被知道…”  
“对 不能去医院 不能被媒体发现。可我也是Omega啊”  
”这次应该…应该可以“  
李振宁双腿有些难耐的夹紧  
裤子已经浸湿了一片  
”之前都…有好好解决…今天临时…唔…可以“  
”可…“  
管栎有些犹豫  
他看着李振宁在他脚边缩成一团  
眉头轻皱咬着嘴唇满是忍耐  
总是含情的双目直勾勾地望着他  
痛苦 恳求里 夹杂着些许诱惑与妩媚

管栎想起了后退  
他是从那时起认识了李振宁  
也是从那时起开始从嘉羿口中频繁听到这个名字

为什么他可以随意飞  
自己却只能在原地等待？

”好“  
管栎伸出右手  
温柔地拨开李振宁汗湿的黑发  
抚过他红润的双唇  
”不过深深要先好好吃下面才行哦“

— 42🚴 —

黑色的T恤和黑色的运动裤四散在地板上  
啧啧的水声在深夜里有些响亮  
管栎靠坐在墙边  
左腿弯曲右腿伸直  
李振宁趴在他的右腿上  
黑色的脑袋起起伏伏  
红色的舌尖在起伏间若隐若现  
无法吞咽的唾液顺着肉茎流下  
润湿了囊袋  
间或有一两声的鼻音泄出  
仿佛委屈的小猫  
臀部高高翘起  
两根手指进进出出  
每次进入都会被紧紧夹住  
每次抽出都会带出留恋的银丝  
淫液顺着臀缝流下  
双腿的内侧满是晶亮的水痕

”哥…“  
李振宁快要被身后的空虚逼疯  
他含住管栎的肉茎  
舌头从根部色情的舔到头部在开口处打着转  
抬眼从上目线的边缘探出渴望的眼神  
没有人能够逃过的眼神  
”哥…“

管栎抽出手指  
裹着粘液的手缓缓地抚过李振宁的后背  
像是安慰  
停留在后颈  
拇指轻轻的摩挲那里还依稀可见的齿痕  
自己后颈相同的位置似也在隐隐作痛

”深深 你是不是就是这么勾引他的“  
管栎揉捏着李振宁的耳朵直到耳垂变得充血红肿  
”想要就自己坐上来吧“

李振宁像是得到赦免可以尽情吃糖果的孩子  
飞快的直起身将双腿跨坐在管栎身体两旁  
右手扶着管栎的肉茎往自己的臀部送  
但淫液太多太滑  
头部几次从入口边上划过却进不去

”哥…“  
管栎无奈的捏了捏李振宁的鼻子  
”深深真笨“  
一个挺身进入了李振宁湿滑的体内  
终于被填满的充实让李振宁腿上一软  
身体失重的落下  
将管栎的肉茎整根吞入  
敏感点被猛地撞击  
酥麻地快感顺着脊柱飞速上传  
麻痹了所有的意识感官

管栎的下身被温热包裹  
那包裹的肉壁还仿佛有意识一般不停地收缩挤压  
这是管栎第一次进入他人的身体  
身为Omega的他从未想到进入他人的身体竟是如此美妙的一件事  
和被填充完全不同却同等兴奋的快感

李振宁从最初的快感里回过神来  
摆动起腰肢开始追求更多  
他把自己的身体高高撑起又沉沉落下  
他抓着管栎的肩膀放肆的叫喊出声  
所有的感官在发情期都被无限放大  
他的上身后仰成弓形仿佛要折断的弧度  
眼睛的余光瞟到练舞镜中自己满是欲望的脸

白天高强度练舞的疲倦开始席卷  
李振宁的双腿开始酸痛发抖  
他只能小幅度的磨蹭  
但得不到满足的身体却躁动不安  
”哥 换..呼…换个姿势可以么“

”那你去对着镜子趴好“  
李振宁缓缓起身  
肉茎脱出时发出”波“的一声恋恋不舍  
他趴在练舞镜的前面  
膝盖跪的有些痛  
却依旧期待的望着镜子里管栎靠近的身影

练习室的空气已经甜的发腻  
仿佛打翻了一盆巧克力熔浆还掺杂了一点点蜂蜜

管栎再次把自己送入李振宁体内  
舒服的轻叹  
然后就是忽快忽慢的撞击  
常年练舞的优势在这一刻尽显  
柔韧有力的腰腹将肉茎一下下坚定地钉入  
囊袋和臀肌碰撞出啪啪的声响  
相交处的淫液被冲击打成白沫

李振宁的腿大大的敞开  
膝盖被地板磨得通红  
他把头埋入自己的手臂  
牙齿紧紧地咬住前臂  
只有这样才能控制住自己不会喊叫地太大声扰人清梦

OO之间的厮磨比AO少了点刺激  
但绵延不绝的快感让李振宁已处在崩溃的边缘  
当顶点终于到来的瞬间他大声的哭叫了出来  
身后一阵剧烈的收缩  
管栎也被这阵收缩逼到了到高潮  
滚烫的热液射入李振宁身体的深处

他们就着拥抱的姿势躺在练习室的地面上

管栎轻轻地替李振宁揉着膝盖  
眼睛望着窗外不知在想些什么

李振宁背对着管栎勾起了嘴角  
像只狡猾的狐狸

「距嘉羿回国还有1天」

 

\- THE END -


End file.
